Seeing the Past
by LegendsNeverDie1213
Summary: Naruto,Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, and Neji go into the past. Sasuke/Naruto and Neji/Gaara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

 _Thinking_

 _ **Kyuubi**_

Naruto's POV

I don't remember what happened or how we ended up here. And by we I mean me, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, and Neji. The main question on my mind was….WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?! How did we get here?! And how do we get back?

"Oh good you're awake." Sakura says looking annoyed.

"Where are we?" I asked to no one in particular. Looking around I saw Sasuke and Itachi fighting, but I felt no chakra coming from them and they moved sluggishly.

"Don't know and we can't use chakra or even fight doesn't look like they'll be about to kill each other so we're staying out of it for now" She says watching the "fight".

"We're not in our own time or even world." Gaara says.

"That's right. Naruto remember Menma? What if this is like that." Sakura excitedly says. Before anyone could say anything Sasuke and Itachi was thrown back. Sasuke's body slammed into mine. I grabbed him before he could move.

"Got you teme!" I said giggling. Befor he could say anything there was laughing. It was a boy. He had blood red hair and same colored eyes.

"Hi" He says giggling. I push Sasuke off of me and jump up.

"Who are you? Where are we? Are you the one who brought us here?" I yelled out pouting my finger at him. He laughs.

"I'm Kagutsuchi. What Gaara said is true. This is a different time. Same world. Different time. And yes I did bring you here." Kagutsuchi says.

"Kagutsuchi….That's the name of…." Sasuke started but the blood red head interrupted.

"Is the name of one of your jitsu. Right?" Kagutsuchi says. A knowing look in his playful eyes.

"You're the god of fire." Itachi says.

"Yep. Sasuke. Your jitsu is literally a part of me and I let you use it so your welcome. Oh you're most likely wondering why you're here. Well I brought you here to meet someone named Kurama. She's the spirit of the nine elements and my little sister." He says looking at me.

"What a sec. Kyuubi's real name Kurama. Right?" I asked sitting back down.

"Yep" Kagutsuchi says.

"Kyuubi is a girl?" I asked.

"Yep." Was his answer. I stared in shock and hurt.

" _Is it true Kar?"_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _ **Does it matter? I'm still me kit."**_

" _Your right. Sorry."_

" _ **It's okay kit."**_

A little while later we came to a village. It's small, but growing. Kagutsuchi was about to say something, but….

"SHUKAKU!"

"What the hell was that?" Sakura says. Looking around the people started to run in the direction of the voice.

"Shukaku." Gaara mutered. Kagutsuchi tolled us to follow him.

"SHIT. Kar calm the fuck down. It's just a little bit of sand." The boy had blond hair and black eyes. I'm guessing that's Shukaku. And the girl looks like Kagutsuchi. So little Kyuubi.

"A little. A little. Does this look like a little to you?" She says anger in her voice.

"Ummm….Yes?" Shukaku says/asks. Little Kar was shaking with pure rage. Flames burst from her body in her anger. She grabbed Shukaku shart and yelled,

"If you ever do this again I'm gonna turn you into FUCKING GLASS. Got it ? You got 1 day to clean all of this up. Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

 _Thinking_

 _ **Kyuubi/Shukaku**_

Naruto's POV

An: Thank you to those who are following/liked my story. I'm still getting use to this. If something is wrong then just comment on it so it can be fixed. Now to the story

"Kagutsuchi when did you get here? And who are these people? I seriously don't have time to deal with this." Kyuu says/asks.

"Hey little sis. Do you and Ryuu have time to talk?" He asks.

"I guess." She says. A little while later we were in a house waiting for Ryuu to come. We heard a knock on the door.

"This is Ryuu. Ryuu, These people are apparently from the future and Kagutsuchi thought it would be a great idea (note the sarcasm) to bring them here 5 days before the winter festival." Kyuu says. Ryuu looked a lot like….Sasuke.

"Your an Uchiha." Neji stated. Ryuu nodded not saying a word. Kyuu tolled us to introduce our selves. So I went first.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 16 and love ramen and the color orange!"

"Gaara"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Itachi Uchiha"

"Sakura Haruno. I'm a medical ninja."

"I'm Ryuu Uchiha the leader of the human deviation here in the village. Kyuu is the leader of the spirit deviation." He says still looking bored.

"Isn't Kyuubi a demon?" Itachi asks.

"Oh no. Here we go again." Kagutsuchi murdered. Kyuu looked shocked and hurt while Ryuu looked down right pissied. Ryuu slowly got up and then he jumped onto Itachi. Pinning him to the ground with a black knife to his right eye. I grabbed Sasuke so he couldn't do something to make the older and stronger Uchiha angrier.

"She is NOTHING like them. Kyuu is not a demon. If you ever say that again…." Ryuu started but Kyuu interrupted.

"Ryuu he understands. Let him go."

"But…."

"No buts Ryuu. It's enough."

End of Naruto's POV.

Gaara's POV

After that Ryuu left. Kyuubi sighed saying that it was time for bed and we had no choice in the madder. Itachi and Sakura got their own room. Naruto and the younger Uchiha had to share one as did the Hyuuga and I. To be honest I didn't really minded. It's not like I can sleep anyway. Shukaku usually keeps me up, but tonight he's unusually quiet.

"It's because of me." At my confused look Kyuubi laughed quietly so to not wake up the now sleeping Hyuuga.

"You were thinking out loud. Shukaku isn't messing you because of me. So go to sleep. I'll have someone look at you seal tomorrow." She says turning around and leveling. For some odd reason I'm incredibly sleepy. So I did as She said and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Important Author's Note.

Hi guys. This is not part of the story and I'm sorry about that. But there is something I have to say. On 6/14/17 I got an email that said and I quote…. " : Kill yourself, virgin f**." To the person who wrote this I say…. If you don't like my story then stop reading it. The only reason I wrote it is because I wanted to write it. Not so people like you can cyber bully me or anyone into stopping what we love to do. And to those that are following or like My story, Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

 _Thinking_

 _ **Kyuubi/Shukaku**_

When I woke up I found that I wasn't on the window seal, but in the bed. And that Neji was gone. I got up and left the room to find Kyuubi. She did say that she'd have someone look at my seal.

"Gaara you're up! Guess what! There are other Uzumaki here. Kyuu said that they're going to check ower seals. Even Neji." Naruto says excitedly. I nodded and followed him to the kitchen. Sasuke was glaring at Itachi. Iachi was talking with Ryuu. Neji was helping Kyuubi. And there are two other people with them. Both had blue eyes and rose red hair.

"Gaara, this is Lily and Luke Uzumaki. They're twins and are seal experts." Naruto says. He went to sit next to Sasuke who was still glaring at Itachi.

"Hi Gaara. We're going to look at your guys seals later. Okay?" Lily asks.

Later

"Okay. Now that we ate let's get to the seals. Gaara your first, then Naruto, then Neji."Lily says. Kyuu made everyone leave.

"Well lets see the seal." Luke says. I pulled up my shart to reveal the seal. They told me to lay down. Lily put her hand onto the seal and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked at her brother in shock.

"Luke. The seal." She turned to me and said. "Your seal is broken. It needs to be fixed. So stay still. This might hurt." She pushed down on the seal and a pain I have never felt before. It was like fire burning into me very core. Luke had a hand over my mouth. I can't help but scream. And I blacked out.

When I woke up the pain was gone. And I can't even feel Shukaku anymore. What's going on?

"You're awake." I hared. When I turned to the voice it was Neji.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Lily and Luke managed to fix the seal. We were taking turns watching you. Are you….Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"GAARA. You're okay. Lily, Luke. He's awake. How are you? Are you okay. Can you still feel Shukaku?" Naruto asks frantically.

"I'm fine." I told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

 _Thinking_

 _ **Kyuubi**_

I found out that Naruto's seal was fine and there was nothing to fix. Neji's was removed completely. Mine was the one Lily and Luke was worried about. Apparently my seal was destroyed and needed to be completely redone. They asked many questions like how am I (I'm getting tired of hearing that question) and did I still feel or hear Shukaku. The first question I answered fine. The second I said no. The twins, Neji, and Naruto seemed satisfied by my answers.

"Kyuu and Ryuu had to go. Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura went with them. There's a huge festival coming up in 3 days that they just have to get done with. If you want we go help to." Lily says. All of us agee to go.

Naruto's POV

Satisfied that Gaara was okay we left Kyuu home.

 _Kar. What's the festival about?_

 _ **It's a coming of age festival. When I finally become the queen of the spirits.**_

 _REALY? That's so cool. But aren't you all ready queen?_

 _ **Nope. I'm just the only 9 tailed spirit right now.**_

 _I have a questions._

 _ **Fire away kit.**_

 _Why did Ryuu get so mad about Itachi calling you a demon?_

 _ **I'm not a demon. Demons are cruel, ruthless, heartless, and pure evil. I'm a spirit not a demon. Enles you think I'm evil.**_

 _No your not. What does your tails mean?_

 _ **That I mastered the 9 elements.**_

 _What is the 9 elements?_

 **Earth, air, water, fire, lightning, darkness, light, living, and nonliving.**

 _That's alot._

 _ **It is.**_

 _And You mastered all of it?_

 _ **Yup.**_

 _Cool._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

 _Thinking_

 _ **Kyuubi/Shukaku**_

Time skip to the festival preparations.

When we got there I notest that Sasuke and Itachi were on opposite sides of the street. Ryuu came over and said that neither was going to help. So their out. Sakura was helping Kyuu. Gaara and Neji decided to stay out of the way. And I decided to help. After a few hours Kyuu and I took a break. She said she wanted to ask.

"Can I ask an honest question?" She asks

"You just did."

"Not that question."

"Okay."

"Do you have a crush on Sasuke?"

"Wha….what are talking about? I have no crush on that….that teme." She laughs

"Yes you do. I'm not stupid you know."

"How do you know?" I said uneasily.

"Easy. Your eyes alway follow him. They hold so many emotions. Sadness, longing, hurt, love, and respect. It wasn't hard to figure out. I think everyone knows. Everyone but Sasuke."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. He wants to revenge his clan. That means he wants to kill Itachi. He….doesn't see me like that."

"Yes he does. You just don't see it. Even Ryuu mentioned it. It's just like how Neji likes Gaara."

"I KNOW IT!" Everyone turned to look at me. After Kyuu waved them off we continued our conversation.

"Wait. You think Sasuke likes me?"

"Yep. He told me that He loves you. But his revenge is all he thought off for years. But if there was a chance to get him back It would be you who does it."

"Realy?"

"Realy. You should talk to him. It'll do both of you some good. But Naruto he's most likely continue his plan."

"As long as he promises to come home in one piece then I'll be okay."

Next chapter. SasuNaru.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

 _Thinking_

 _ **Kyuubi/Shukaku**_

Naruto's Pov

I don't know what I was going to say. Sasuke is a complicated person so I have to say the right things. I sighed and walked up to him.

"Can we talk?" I ask. He sighed and said that I better not try to get him to go back.

"It's not that promise," I say. He looked slightly reluctant but followed me anyway.

"What do you want done?" He asks glaring at me. Now that I believe he loves me to it was easier to see the curiosity in his eyes.

"I went the truth. I being serious." I say.

"What truth?" Sasuke asks. wondering how I should say this.

"...Do you love me." that sounds right to me. He looks at me in shock.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" I ask again.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Kyuubi."

"...So what if I do or don't it won't matter. I have my revenge to think about. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Is it not obvious. I love you! Why do you think I'm trying to get you to come home. It's not for Sakura. Or the village. It's because I'm selfish. I want you back. Because I love you so much that it hurts. If you don't like it then go. But know that I won't stop till you come home." I say. I breathe hard to do to my confession. Sasuke looked shocked. I was about to leave and tell Kyuu that she is wrong, but Sasuke stops me. I was going to hit him, but he kisses me.

"I do love you. But since I was 7 I wanted nothing more than revenge." He says.

"Revenge isn't the answer Sasuke. Please, you'll be like him if you do this. There're better ways to stop him. You don't have to kill him to get revenge."

"Then what do you think I should do then?"

"Hmmmm... Why not give him a trial? That way he can get punished for the rest of his life. Killing him is an easy way out."

"When did you get smart dobe?"

"A lot of changes happened in the last 3 years Sasuke. I'm not the same dobe I was teme."

"I can see that."

"Hey, lovebirds you can talk more tomorrow. We got a problem."Kyuu says.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 _Thinking_

 _ **Kyuubi/Shukaku**_

Naruto's Pov

"What's the problem Kyuu?" I asked.

"Tsuki Uchiha." Was her answer. As we ran to the festival preparations She explained who Tsuki was.

"Tsuki is the first Uchiha. He made a packed with a demon to get the ultimate power. But with a price." Kyuu said.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asks.

"The Sharingan. And the price being his mind and soul." She says.

"Wait for a second! The Sharingan is a DEMON when did this happen?! And what do you mean by soul?" I ask yelling at the same time.

"I don't have time to explain. Just come with me." Kyuu yells back. We follow her to the main square. Chaos surrounded us as we ran closer to the center.

"Is that him?" Sasuke asks.

"Tsuki," Kyuu yelled and he turned our way.

"Well. Well. Well. It's the 9 tailed brats. I heard there was a party so I decided to drop in. And what do I find? My little brother playing to goody two not only that but my own descendants too!" Tsuki says laughing crazily. He had an insane look in his eyes that made me shiver. I saw that look before. But in Sasuke's eyes. It's….terrifying.

"You're nothing more than an insane little brat who needed a demon's help to beat your little, and might I add, stronger brother!" Kyuu yells.

"My descendants join me or suffer with them!" Tsuki demands.

"Never." Both Uchiha said. They look at each other shocked and then smirk.

 _Kar, what do I do?_

 _ **What you can.**_

 _Okay. Then let's help little you together!_

 _ **Right! Let's do it Naruto!**_

I know it's short but I kinda lost some interest in the story and had a very busy life (unfortunate), but I'm back and ready to write!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm not good at writing fight scenes so I'm going to skip to the end of the story….I'm so sorry to the people who wanted to see the fight and more content.

"NO. I will not be defeated that easily! This is not happening!" Tsuki screams. Kyuu glares and with other seal experts seals Tsuki away in a cave at the top of the mountain. The festival was amazing, but I think everyone was ready to go home.

"It was nice to meet you guys but now it's time for you to go home." The now queen Kyuu says. Kagutsuchi appeared out of nowhere. We all said your goodbyes and then everything went black.

"Naruto. Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Tsunade standing above me.

"Where have you been?!" She asks.

"It's….a long story."


End file.
